


Hearts and Flowers

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: The World According to Rover [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cart romance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day leads to a little confusion on Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2006.

"You." Rodney commented when John walked into their rooms. He smiled as he stood and crossed over to the confused looking colonel, pinned him back against the door, and slowly devoured his mouth, the kiss leaving them both tasting like chocolate.

John had no idea what had brought this on, but he liked it, so he wrapped his arms around Rodney and kissed him back. Of course, being John, that wasn’t enough for him, so he worked a hand under the waistband of Rodney’s pants until he was cupping a firm buttock in one palm.

Rodney purred and rubbed against John’s length, flexing his ass under the strong palm covering it, teasing them both. John’s free hand fumbled with the fastenings of their pants until both of them were free and they could push their clothes down past their hips and rock together.

"Mmm, yeah, that’s good," Rodney mumbled against John’s mouth, sliding both hands under his shirt to knead at his back as they moved together.

"We always are," John gasped, pulling back just long enough to yank Rodney’s shirt over his head. Rodney nodded, shrugging off his shirt and yanking at John’s, all the while grinding up against him.

"Bed!" John panted, his hands cupping Rodney’s ass to pull him even closer.

"Mm-mm, here."

John could only groan his agreement and lean back against the door, letting it support most of his weight as he concentrated on Rodney.

Dropping his head to John’s shoulder, Rodney licked and sucked at his neck, his hands stroking over John’s back before he groaned gutturally and came. John had intended to hold out long enough to fuck Rodney, but the sound and smell of him coming and the suddenly slick glide of his cock against Rodney’s belly had him moaning as he rocked frantically. He pulled Rodney closer as he moved, and it only took a few more thrusts before he was coming as well, his semen mixing with Rodney’s between them.

After leaning heavily against John until their breathing slowed, Rodney finally leaned back and smiled at him lazily. "Good?"

"Great," John purred, licking at Rodney’s lips.

"Glad to hear it; it was great for me too."

"Is this going to be your new way of saying hi?"

"I could say goodbye this way too if you want," Rodney chuckled.

"It could replace all greetings," John mused. "But only for me."

"Of course only for you; I’m not insane!"

"Just checking. There’s that new blond physicist..."

"Rapidly making me lose the goodwill here," Rodney grumbled.

John nuzzled his throat. "Anything I can do to make it better again?"

"Keep doing that."

"Oh damn, it’s a tough job."

Rodney chuckled. "And one you excel at."

"It’s so nice to be appreciated."

"Well, how about I appreciate you in the shower before we go get dinner?"

"Damn, I like you in this mood." John beamed, slinging an arm around Rodney’s waist.

"Enjoy it while you can," Rodney laughed, grabbing John’s ass as they walked.

"Oh, I plan to! I have a feeling I’m going to enjoy it so much that I’m going to be limping tomorrow."

Rover scooted over to press against John’s side, making Rodney laugh. "Apparently he’s ready to help you if that happens."

John chuckled as well, patting Rover. "Thanks, Rover, but I think we can handle getting me to that state on our own."

"Why don’t you go play with Reza and Ciora?" Rodney offered. "You don’t want them getting lonely and picking up another man."

Rover nearly ran over John’s foot as he darted for the door, making the colonel laugh. Once the cart was gone, John shook his head at Rodney. "You really shouldn’t scare him like that."

"I know," Rodney snickered, "but you have to admit it’s funny—my cart the ladies’ man."

"I think he gets it from me."

Rodney growled. "Not any longer."

"No, I keep it all for you now."

"Good boy, I’ll give you a cookie after dinner." They stepped into the shower, and Rodney thought the water on, setting it nearer to the temperature John liked than usual.

"It’s not a cookie that I want." John noted the temperature of the shower and an eyebrow rose. "I know it’s not my birthday..."

"Nope, that’s not for a while yet," Rodney grinned, reaching for the soap.

"So how come you’re especially agreeable today? Not that I’m objecting."

"Can’t I just be in a good mood?"

"Yup. And may I say I like it?"

Rodney snorted and lathered up John’s back. "Any other time I might be offended by that."

"I’ll have to make it up to you, then." John groaned happily as Rodney’s fingers worked the tension out of his back.

"Glad to hear it, and just what have you been doing today? You’re all twisted up; has Teyla been beating you with sticks again?"

"Actually, yes," John laughed.

"Better her than Ronon, I suppose."

"Well, actually..." John peered over his shoulder at Rodney.

" _Both_ of them?" Rodney shook his head. "You’re crazy, do you know that?"

"That’s why you love me."

"Hah!"

"You saying you don’t love me?" John brought out the puppy-dog eyes.

"I never said that; I simply said it’s not because..." Rodney shook his head and pulled John in for a kiss.

John chuckled against Rodney’s lips and wrapped his arms around the stockier man. "You’re so easy."

"Which is why _you_ love _me_."

"It’s one of the many reasons."

Rodney grinned. "I know."

John rolled his eyes. "Okay, Han Solo, time for dinner. I’m hungry." The rumbling of his stomach punctuated the statement.

Rodney thought the water off and reached for a towel to dry John. "And since Rover’s tending to his women, we’ll have to get our food ourselves." He chuckled quietly. "I really do have to make those mini carts."

"As long as you promise to capture Carson and Radek’s faces on film. Especially Radek’s." John snickered as he imagined it.

"What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Far from it. You’re my evil genius."

"Luckily the emphasis is more on the genius part than on the evil part."

"The rest of the science department might disagree," John said dryly.

"And this is bad, why?"

John conceded defeat, chuckling. "It’s not. You are a mighty, great chief and scientist, and all tremble before your wrath. And unless you want to see _me_ pass out from manly hunger, it’s time to get dressed."

Rodney grinned and kissed John one more time. "No, no passing out, let’s feed you."

"Good plan." John padded back into the bedroom, well aware that Rodney’s eyes were on his ass.

"Of course it is; it’s mine."

<3 <3 <3 

This time the kiss Rodney gave John when he caught him in his office tasted of coffee and was given with the colonel trapped in his chair.

"Mmm," John moaned against Rodney’s lips. "I’m going to start calling you the Kissing Bandit."

"I like it. Unfortunately that’s all you get this time because I have a staff meeting in fifteen minutes," Rodney murmured before twisting his head to suck on John’s earlobe.

"Tease," John groaned, tilting his head to the side.

"Just call it a down payment for later on, Colonel."

"Compounded interest. Hourly!"

"Well, I suppose I have time to blow you..." Rodney mused before sinking to his knees in front of John’s chair and reaching for his belt buckle.

"Argh! I’ve been blinded!" Radek wailed, a hand over his eyes while John yelped and nearly knocked Rodney over.

"The door was _closed_ , Radek!" Rodney snarled, rising up from behind his desk to glower at the other man.

"But not locked!"

"Oh my God, my life’s a Three Stooges routine," John groaned.

"You know that good mood you said I’ve had the past few days? Gone now and it’s all his fault!"

"Out!" John roared, and Radek’s eyes widened before he disappeared as abruptly as he’d appeared.

"Those damn mini carts are going to have tazers on them!"

John burst into laughter and tugged Rodney onto his lap. "Wanna neck before your meeting?"

"Wanna lock the door?"

"Done. No one but the three of us can get through it now."

"Good, just leave me enough time to get some more coffee before the meeting," Rodney murmured, relaxing into John’s lap and nibbling on his lower lip.

"An alarm five minutes before," John mumbled, his hands sliding up under Rodney’s shirt.

"Good idea," Rodney admitted before twisting enough to set the alarm on his computer to beep in ten minutes’ time. "And may I tell you I really hate Radek?"

"No, you don’t. And if anyone should hate him, it should be me. I’m the one who lost out on a blowjob!"

"How about I promise to give you one later on?" Rodney chuckled, sliding a hand between them to stroke John’s chest.

"Okay, I don’t hate him. Or I won’t after you make good on that promise." John rested his hands on Rodney’s hips after working the scientist’s shirt free of his pants. John’s thumbs lightly rubbed the bare flesh above Rodney’s waistband, and the colonel made a quiet sound of contentment.

"I think this is going to be one short staff meeting," Rodney murmured, nibbling on John’s earlobe.

"I vote for playing hooky," John groaned, rocking up against Rodney’s ass.

"Mmm, good idea, but if I don’t show, they’ll get into things that will have Bates calling me anyway."

"We could have Rover throw our headsets off a balcony."

Rodney chuckled. "I like that way you think, Colonel, and once the meeting’s over, I’m all yours—or you’re all mine."

"We have all night. We can do both."

"Good point. That’s why I love you; you’re almost as smart as I am."

"You’re too good to me."

The alarm on the computer beeped, and Rodney sighed. "What I am, is going to this damn meeting." He reluctantly slid off of John’s lap, kissing him a final time as he moved. "I’ll see you soon."

"I suppose following you and crawling under the table would be a bad thing?"

"Not from my way of thinking, but in the interest of making my people listen, yes."

"I’m willing to bet they’d pay even more attention than usual."

Rodney chuckled, forcing himself to back up. "To you, probably. Of course, if I get more of that coffee, who knows what I’ll agree to."

"What coffee?"

"What coffee," Rodney laughed, leaning in to kiss John a final time. "Tonight, Colonel, be prepared to get your mind blown." Grinning, he strolled out of the office, Rover following at his heels.

John stared after him. "What coffee?" he repeated in bewilderment. "Okay, time to figure out what the heck’s going on."

<3 <3 <3 

Muttering to himself, Rodney stalked through the corridors of the city, oblivious to everything around him until he slammed into Laura Cadman, sending them both reeling back several steps.

"Slamming into me isn’t going to get me back inside your head, no matter how much you miss me, Rodney."

"Oh yes, that’s just what I want out of life, Cadman," he snapped, before pausing and looking at her closely. "Cadman, you’re a woman..."

Her eyebrows rose sharply. "Gee, no wonder they say you’re a genius."

He glowered at that. "You know what I mean. You’re a woman; you know all about the sappy, romantic things."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do I really strike you as the sappy type? But yes, I’m a woman, and I like romance, and it’s almost Valentine’s Day, and I’m pretty sure the only thing the colonel wants is you anyway."

"Well, yes, he’s getting that no matter what, but he’s been leaving me these little presents, so I want to do something special for him, and I have no idea what to do."

"Give him things he likes. Do things he likes."

"Oh wonderful, football and shooting things!"

She sighed. "You’re impossible. Coffee, his favorite candy, talk to Maj. Lorne and arrange an unexpected evening off to surprise him. A day away with you and Rover."

"I can’t give him coffee; he gave _me_ coffee!" Rodney objected, though his expression was musing. "But something unexpected, yes, that could work..."

"The thought of you _trying_ to accomplish something unexpected scares the shit out of me."

"Oh that’s so funny," Rodney glowered. "And why are you here anyway? Don’t you have anything you should be doing?"

"I _was_ on my way to get lunch when you tried to make me into a rug."

"Then shoo! Go!"

Laughing, the lieutenant continued on her way, though not before she said, "Don’t forget your own lunch. Having you faint at his feet might be more unexpected than the colonel is ready to deal with."

"I don’t faint!" Rodney shouted after her before looking down at Rover, who was bumping his shin. "I don’t!"

Her laughter floated back down the hall.

"Women!" Rodney scowled, before brightening. "I know exactly what to do, but I need your help, Rover; come on."

"Rodney? Are we not to go over the results of the latest experiment?" Radek asked, frowning as he drew near only to see Rodney start away.

"Radek! Perfect, you can help as well; there should be room in the jumper bay, and we have the extra parts for the new jumpers... Yes, I can do this..."

"A complete sentence explaining what you are talking about would be helpful."

"No, wait, the jumper bay’s no good, there’s no view," Rodney exclaimed, not listening to Radek at all. "I know, the west pier would work, and the carts can help us get the parts out there."

"*RODNEY*! What _are_ you talking about?"

"We’re going to build John a ferris wheel."

"We’re..." Radek stopped there and sighed. He’d realized some time ago that it was nearly impossible to talk Rodney out of anything, and it was completely impossible when it involved the colonel in any way. "I’m going to need more coffee."

"Then go get a thermos of it and meet me in the jumper bay so we can take inventory of what we have; I’ll even let you have some of the good stuff John gave me."

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath in Czech, Radek left for the coffee and to let Carson know that Rodney had gone mad.

"What’s his problem? I’m sure John will let him and Carson take a ride," Rodney sighed to Rover before they headed for the jumper bay to get to work.

Rover nudged Rodney’s leg comfortingly.

<3 <3 <3 

"Oh god," Rodney moaned, "this is so good!"

"Should I be jealous?" John asked laughingly as he came into their room.

"Of beef jerky? Only if I don’t share with you."

"It sounded like you were about to come!" John came over and took a bite. "Okay, yeah, that is good."

"Of course it is," Rodney laughed, catching John by the waist and pulling him down onto the bed beside him. "But just so you know, the only beef that makes me come is yours."

"Oh, that was _so_ bad," John laughed, settling beside Rodney.

Rodney snickered and offered John another bite of the dried beef. "So bad it was good?"

"Just like you."

"Of course!" Rodney grinned. "So, do you have any plans for tomorrow night, Colonel?"

"You mean other than you, me and this bed? Nope, not a one."

"Good, some of my favorite things."

"Sorry, your other favorite thing doesn’t fit those particular plans," John chuckled, patting Rover.

"Well, he will fit into what I have planned before we get back in this bed," Rodney promised as Rover wiggled under John’s hand.

"Interesting. What do you have in mind?"

"You. Me. Rover. Dinner. West Pier. Eight o’clock. Got it?"

John snapped off a salute. "Yes, _sir_!"

"Mmm, good answer." Rodney gave him a salty kiss.

"Mmmm, you taste good." John pushed him down flat and rolled over him, kissing him again.

"I would hope you thought so," Rodney laughed, wrapping his arms and legs around John and arching up under him.

"Always. But added salt is even better." John grinned down at him.

"I guess I should be glad it isn’t popcorn." Rodney slid his hands under John’s shirt and stroked his back.

"You don’t like popcorn?"

"I do, but not in bed. Beef jerky’s a lot easier to move."

"That’s not the only thing moving," John snickered as he rocked down against Rodney.

"It would be easier to move without the clothes though," Rodney commented, tugging on John’s shirt and dragging it over his head.

"Good point." John pushed up onto his knees, kneeling over Rodney as he unfastened their pants.

"As all of them are." Rodney sat up enough to drag his own shirt over his head and shimmy out of his pants before helping John with his.

"Such modesty." John got up briefly to kick his pants off then stretched out on top of Rodney again, groaning his pleasure as their naked lengths pressed together.

Rodney chuckled and slid his hands down to knead John’s ass. "You know me better than that, Colonel."

"To know you is to love you."

"Only in regards to you."

"Which is just the way I like it."

Rodney moved a hand up to tangle in John’s hair and pull him in for another kiss. John went willingly, his legs settling between Rodney’s as his mouth opened and invited Rodney’s tongue in. Rodney went eagerly, exploring every bit of John’s mouth as they slowly rocked together.

John fumbled at the nightstand while shifting slightly so that his erection nudged Rodney’s ass.

Smiling beatifically, Rodney pulled his legs back toward his chest, opening himself for John.

"I love how easy you are," John chuckled against Rodney’s lips.

"Only for you."

"And I love that even more." John slid a slick finger inside him.

Rodney groaned and tightened down around John’s finger, squirming with impatience. "Now."

"Yes." John pulled his hand free and slid into Rodney, taking his mouth at the same time.

Moaning into the kiss, Rodney clutched at John’s back and arched upward; taking John deeper into him. John groaned harshly, drawing back slowly only to drive forward again, feeling the tight grip on Rodney’s ass on every inch of him. Rodney whimpered and moved with him, sliding one hand between them to stroke his own erection.

"Oh fuck yeah, come for me," John groaned, rearing up so he could watch Rodney stroke himself. Blue eyes wide and focused on John’s hungry expression, Rodney whimpered and did just that, convulsing under John while his come slicked his hand. "So beautiful," John rasped, moving harder now as he sought his own climax, never looking away from Rodney’s dazed eyes.

"Mmm hmmm," Rodney purred, meeting each of John’s strokes, his fingers clenching against the broad back over him. John drove into him a final time even as he lowered his head to kiss Rodney hungrily as he came. "God, you feel good," Rodney murmured, shifting slightly under John’s weight and nuzzling his temple.

"So do you." John smiled into Rodney’s neck. "This is my favorite place to be."

"In me?" Rodney asked with a laugh.

"Exactly." John raised his head so Rodney could see his grin.

"You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot, so I’ll forgive you."

"Gee, you’re too kind," John snorted, moving slightly to the side after he slipped out of Rodney. "Be still my heart."

"Would you rather say you _weren’t_ my idiot?"

"Do you think we could possibly lose the idiot part? I never thought I’d look back wistfully on the days when you called me a slut," John snorted.

Rodney chuckled. "Okay, how about you’re just mine?"

"Now _that_ works for me. Of course, there should be a big red satin box filled with chocolate to go with that sentiment, but I guess I like my present better." John kissed Rodney’s shoulder.

"And why is that?" Rodney asked, grinning.

"Because with chocolate, you either run out eventually or it goes stale if you try to make it last too long. But you’re gonna last a lifetime."

Rodney’s grin turned into a true smile, and he kissed John again. "Damn right I am; someone has to keep you from Kirking all over the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Officers and scientists. It’s just meant to be."

"I’m not arguing; I like your style, Colonel."

"Ditto, Doctor." John stretched lazily and laid his head back on Rodney’s shoulder.

"And I have to say, I’ve been enjoying finding my surprises this week."

John raised his head to stare blankly at Rodney. "What surprises?"

Rodney chuckled. "Come on, John!"

"Rodney, I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"The chocolate? The coffee? The _beef jerky_?"

"Someone gave you all that stuff?" John sat up abruptly, frowning. "How the hell could someone not get that you’re taken? And don’t pout at me; you’ll like what I got you for Valentine’s Day."

"I’m not pouting at you!" Rodney exclaimed. "I just thought..."

"I’m sorry. I wish I had thought of that." John wondered if Rodney would be disappointed when he found out what his real gift was. He hoped not.

"It’s okay." Rodney hugged John and kissed him. "I’m sure I’ll like whatever it is. But if it wasn’t you, who the hell left me this stuff?"

"I don’t know, but when I find out, we’re going to have a long talk about giving gifts to someone in a relationship!"

"Never mind that; it could have been poisoned!"

"I’m sure Rover would have noticed and stopped you from eating poison."

"Okay, I get the point. It’s still weird though."

"I’m not arguing. And I’m not letting you out of my sight for a while."

"Well, you’re going to have to for a while; I’m working on a project you can’t see yet."

John frowned but then relaxed when Rover nudged the bed. "So you’ll protect my interests, huh, Rover? Good boy!"

"As if I’m going to let anyone else touch me!" Rodney huffed.

"Good answer." John leaned in and kissed him, only to pull back. "I wonder..."

"You wonder what?"

"Well, there _is_ one person in Atlantis who’s always had a bit of a thing for you..."

"Who? And if you say Kavanagh, I’m kicking you out of bed."

"Oh, that’s just disgusting! No, Miko. I think she wants to bear your children."

"Miko? But she’s very aware that you and I are together; why would she try to bribe me away?"

"How should I know? But unless you have any other admirers I don’t know about...?"

"Oh ha ha," Rodney grumbled. "I’ll talk to her in the morning and get this straightened out, but when she starts crying, I don’t want to hear about it!"

John groaned. "Can’t we fix her up with someone? She clearly needs someone to mother."

"I can’t think of anyone—what about a cart?"

John’s eyebrows rose. "Now _that_ is a very good idea. She could use one to distract her from things she can’t have."

"Like me?"

"Exactly! I’m not sharing."

"Good man, now move over so I can go so sleep without dislocated hips."

<3 <3 <3 

Clearing his throat and hoping he wasn’t in for feminine hysterics, Rodney approached the bench where Dr. Takata was working. When she remained engrossed in her work, he cleared his throat again.

"Dr. McKay! Forgive me; I did not hear you come in." She jumped to her feet.

"That’s quite all right; it’s good to see people busy working here." He clasped his hands behind his back and rocked a bit on his toes. "I suppose there’s no other way to say this than to say it; Dr. Takata, have you been leaving me gifts?"

"Oh, I wanted it to remain a surprise a little longer," she exclaimed, disappointed. "But it is still well. I hope you have enjoyed the small tokens of my respect and gratitude for your efforts in keeping all of us alive?"

Rodney blinked and stopped rocking. "Tokens of... Ah yes, I appreciated them very much. Very much. As did Col. Sheppard. I hope that you don’t mind that I shared them with him." As he spoke, Rodney began edging back toward the door, stopping only when he bumped into Rover. "And I was thinking that, with the work you do, you would be a good candidate to have a cart, so here’s one if you would like it."

That said, he basically fled the lab though Rover stayed long enough to catch Miko by her lab coat and tug her toward the dormant cart.

Startled, Miko stared down at the cart. "But I don’t need anything."

Rover pulled at her coat again, then let go and rolled over to the bench, levitating up to snatch her datapad and scoot away with it.

"What are you doing? No, stop, that’s critical data!" Miko was still exclaiming in distress when the other cart suddenly came to life and snatched the pad from Rover, then brought it to her.

Rover spun his wheels and whirled in a quick circle before darting out of the lab.

"Oh dear," Miko murmured, staring at the cart. "I never expected this!"

The cart bumped against her and shimmied, obviously begging to be petted.

"Oh dear," she said again, bending down to pat it tentatively. "You _are_ cute," she said, almost against her will.

The cart shivered and pressed closer, rubbing against her leg but not hard enough to knock her off balance.

"I think you’ve made a mistake and you’re going to be very bored. I don’t even go off world very often."

The cart shuddered and pressed closer, making it apparent that staying on Atlantis was fine with it.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I’d suggest giving him or her a name," a quiet voice offered from the doorway where Leo Stackhouse stood, Lunchmeat pulling at his pants to get him inside. "And I didn’t mean to interrupt, Dr. Takata, but he dragged me in here."

She giggled, then looked embarrassed to have done so. "Yes, I can see that," she said. "But please, it is no bother. Come in. Perhaps you can help me? I have never named anything before."

He smiled and gently disentangled Lunchmeat’s pincer from his pant leg before walking over and squatting down beside Dr. Takata, Lunchmeat eagerly pressing forward as well, causing the new cart to scoot backwards behind her. "I’d be glad to try; I guess the first thing to do is figure if it’s a boy or girl in your mind."

Miko thought of the cart in her room with her as she slept at night and instantly and emphatically replied, "Female!"

"That’s the first step," Stackhouse said encouragingly. "Now to come up with a name for her."

Miko frowned, then patted the cart reassuring when it seemed to cringe away from her expression. "I’m not angry at you; you deserve nothing but smiles. Ah. Maemi. Do you like that name?"

The cart stilled, then squirmed closer, trying to arch into the petting.

"I think she likes it," Stackhouse chuckled while Lunchmeat whirled in circles. "What does it mean?"

"I think you’re right." Miko smiled at both carts’ antics. "It means ‘smile of truth’. I thought it fit her."

He nodded, setting a hand on his cart to calm it. "It does, especially when she seems to make you smile as well."

"I suppose I should introduce her to the city." Miko smiled shyly. "Perhaps you and Lunchmeat would care to join us for lunch?"

At the word ‘lunch’, Lunchmeat perked up, scooting behind the others and trying to herd them toward the door, making Stackhouse laugh. "I’d say that was a ‘yes’, though it would have been even without his urging."

Miko eyed him. "Forgive me if I offend, but... you look like you need a good meal."

Leo flushed and scrubbed at his chin. "You’re probably right, Dr. Takata; mine seem to get interrupted a lot of the time." Lunchmeat nudged his leg, and he smiled. "It was worse before the little guy here though."

"You should take better care of yourself," she scolded gently, urging him toward the door while both carts followed them.

"I try; it gets a little challenging around certain people." He grinned slightly as they walked into the hall. "Do you mind if I ask why you got a cart now?"

She gave him a bewildered look. "I have no idea. Dr. McKay thanked me for the gifts I gave him recently, pushed the cart toward me, and left."

"Huh. Well, maybe he thought you needed a gift as well, and they do help a lot."

"I suppose so. He seemed rather... unsettled." She shook her head, accustomed to not understanding Dr. McKay.

Leo chuckled. "He’s Dr. McKay; he’s always unsettled about something or other."

"Very true," Miko laughed, then clapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified.

"You should do that more often," Leo commented, smiling.

"Insult Dr. McKay?" She looked appalled, though she was still fighting a smile.

"I meant smile like that, but sure, if it makes you smile like that, go for it." He paused. "You look nice when you do that."

She looked away shyly, but her smile widened. "Thank you. You are very nice."

"Even though I’m under-nourished?" he laughed before stumbling when Lunchmeat tried to nudge him closer to her.

"Even though," she agreed, steadying him with a hand under his elbow and smiling at Maemi when she offered support to Lt. Stackhouse as well.

"Thank you, ma’am," he murmured, covering her hand with his and squeezing it. "And thank you as well, Maemi."

When they stepped out of the transporter into the mess hall, Maemi darted to the counter and brought a sandwich back to the lieutenant while Miko watched with approval.

"And thank you again," he smiled, taking the sandwich and patting Maemi’s sensor array and then Lunchmeat’s as well when he brought back a tray with a drink for him and food for Miko.

"I think they agree with me that you need someone to take care of you."

"Are you volunteering for that position, Dr. Takata?"

"I might, once I know you better." She smiled up at him before pretending to concentrate on her meal.

He nodded and toyed with his sandwich, kicking at Lunchmeat when the cart bumped his chair. "Well, we could start by you calling me Leo," he offered.

"If you call me Miko. Dr. Takata is my father. And my mother. And two brothers and three sisters and two sisters-in-law," she finished with a laugh.

His eyes widened, and he nodded again. "Miko it is then, but, just so you know, you’re the Dr. Takata who matters."

"You really are very sweet. My father is world-renowned in his field, and my mother is a department chair at Kyoto University. But I was the only one in my family selected by Dr. McKay." Pride entered her voice, and she radiated smug pleasure as she took a sip of her tea.

"You like Dr. McKay a lot, don’t you?"

"Of course. He is brilliant, and he has saved all our lives many, many times."

Leo nodded at that and focused on his sandwich. "Yes, he’s done that a lot."

Miko smiled faintly. "I am neither blind nor a fool. I know he is rude and abrasive, but I cannot even imagine how frustrating it must be for him sometimes to try to make people understand what seems so simple to him." She shrugged. "And he can be very kind as well."

"When Col. Sheppard reminds him to be," Leo chuckled.

She smiled, not denying the colonel’s influence. "He has mellowed this last year now that he is happy."

"And we all know that Rover makes sure he’s happy as much of the time as possible."

Maemi and Lunchmeat both inched forward, seeking attention.

"Yes, just as you do for us," Miko said soothingly, patting Maemi.

"Yeah, you know I’d have starved by now if it wasn’t for you," Leo assured his cart, knuckling Lunchmeat behind his sensor array.

"You’re going to have to explain that to me sometime," Miko murmured, nudging a small plate of cheese closer to him.

"Thank you," he smiled, taking a piece and nibbling on it. "And I’ll do that one of these days—maybe if you agree to join me for dinner one night?"

"I would enjoy that. Very much." Miko smiled down when Lunchmeat nudged her leg.

"Tomorrow night maybe?" Leo asked hopefully.

"That would be nice." She smiled over the table at him, feeling both carts lean against her legs.

"Yes, it would." He glanced around the side of the table and shook his head. "If he’s bothering you, just let me know."

"I think he’s sweet."

Lunchmeat shimmied, his housing scraping against Miko’s chair as he moved.

"I have a feeling he thinks the same about you and Maemi."

Miko giggled again. "I think that’s as well. Rover has enough of a harem already."

"And he really doesn’t want to get Reza mad at him."

"No, a scythe-wielding cart running around Atlantis would be a bit much," Miko agreed laughingly.

Laughing, Leo nodded. "Actually, I’m surprised she hasn’t done that yet, seeing how mad Dr. Zelenka gets at Dr. Mckay."

"I think Rover and Reza let things slide so they don’t have to attack each other. But no one else would get away with the same things. Except Col. Sheppard and Dr. Beckett, of course."

"It’s probably a good thing, or we’d all be in trouble."

She nodded and laughed. "Yes."

"Dr. Takata. I wanted to add my thanks to Rodney’s. You’ve put him in a great mood for a while now." Col. Sheppard paused next to their table. "And I hear we have a new addition to the family?"

Miko introduced Maemi, who moved closer to Lunchmeat when Rover poked at her.

"That means ‘smile of truth’, sir," Stackhouse put in, watching Lunchmeat wave a pincer at Rover until the other cart backed off.

"Rover, go visit Reza and Ciora before you get yourself into trouble." John chuckled as he watched the cart almost scurry away. "You da man, Lunchmeat."

The cart seemed to puff up proudly, causing the three people watching him to laugh aloud.

"Looks like Rover’s got competition for the heartthrob of Atlantis title," John chuckled to Rodney when the other man joined them.

"Trust me, he’s a two-cart man, and did I really just say that?" Rodney groaned.

"You did, sir," Stackhouse laughed, "and that’s okay, I think Lunchmeat’s strictly monogamous."

Miko smiled with pleasure, and Maemi moved closer to the other cart, clearly enjoying his presence.

"They’re a cute couple," John observed.

"Which one?" Rodney murmured, catching John by the arm and pulling him away.

"Both of course." John grinned down at him. "And I guess you’re right; I don’t need to worry about Dr. Takata."

"And hopefully I don’t have to either anymore." Rodney grinned and discreetly patted John on the ass. "Now go eat; I have to go finish the project I’m working on."

"And here I was hoping to do you again. Guess I’ll have to store it up for tonight." John looked around and stole a quick kiss before grinning and heading off to deal with some of the paperwork that was waiting for him.

<3 <3 <3 

"Okay, you have to close your eyes now and if you peek, I’m going to shove you in the water. Got it?"

"Sheesh. You have a vicious streak, you know that?" John chuckled as he shut his eyes. "So how long do I have to keep ‘em closed?"

"Until we get where we’re going." Rodney put his hands on John’s shoulders and urged him outside onto the pier.

"There’s not too many people I’d let lead me around blindly on a _pier_ , you know," John grumbled, walking carefully.

Rodney grinned and squeezed John’s shoulder. "You love me, I know," he laughed, halting them. "Okay, open your eyes, Colonel."

John opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped. "How?" he finally managed to stutter, staring wide-eyed at the ferris wheel.

"Don’t you know by now that I can do anything?" Rover darted forward, turning on the quarter-sized ferris wheel so that it slowly revolved. "And Rover helped—Radek too if you must know."

"Thank you!" John spun around and kissed Rodney hard before whirling around again to almost skip toward his gift, nearly as excited as Rover could get at times.

"Great, now I’m never going to get him to bed tonight," Rodney grumbled to himself though he was grinning widely as Rover turned off the motor so that John could examine his gift.

"Come on, Rodney, I want to ride it. We can neck at the top." John grinned over his shoulder.

"Yes, dear," Rodney called, walking over and patting Rover as the cart zipped toward the door. "I think he’s either giving us privacy or he has a hot date with the girls," he commented as he settled in the seat beside John and closed the safety bar in front of them.

"Radek’s going to have a stroke eventually," John chuckled, putting an arm around Rodney’s shoulders after a fake stretch, a huge grin on his face.

"It’s not like Reza’s actually going to have little carts..." Rodney paused and grinned evilly. "Even though she will—and, Col. Sheppard, are you trying to get fresh with me?"

"If you have to ask, I need to try harder!"

Rodney smirked as he hit the switch to turn the wheel on. "You said something about necking?"

Instead of answering in words, John turned in his seat and kissed Rodney.

"Mmm," Rodney sighed, twisting in the seat to open his mouth under John’s and slide an arm around his waist.

"This is a great gift," John murmured, pulling Rodney closer. His tongue slid over Rodney’s, tasting and teasing him, and he groaned his delight. Rodney echoed the sound as he sucked on John’s tongue, finally letting it go to follow it back into John’s mouth and explore him as well.

John moaned and slumped in the seat, wishing he could pull Rodney on top of him, but that would have to wait until they got back to their room. He opened to Rodney, his hands combing through the dark hair to hold Rodney close.

"Don’t forget, we have dinner too," Rodney murmured long minutes later before twisting his face to nuzzle John’s neck.

"You mean I get more than this and you? Damn, you know how to show a guy a good time."

"I told you we had dinner out here; do you ever listen to anything I say?" Rodney laughed.

"Only when our lives depend on it," John replied cheerfully. "The rest of the time I’m concentrating on finding ways to get into your pants."

Rodney groaned and shook his head. "Why does this not surprise me? Just let me know when we’re done riding this thing so I can feed you," he added, grinning and sucking on John’s earlobe.

"Just a couple more times around," John said, sounding like a kid begging to stay up just a few more minutes.

"Fine, fine, but if your meal gets cold, don’t blame me." Rodney grinned at the last and twisted around to settle half against John’s chest, watching the view of the ocean rise and fall as the wheel revolved.

"Actually, while we’re up here, I have something for you too," John said, nervous now that the time had come.

"Really?" Rodney couldn’t keep the interest out of his tone though he did manage to keep from twisting around to stare at John.

John fumbled in his pocket and managed to pull out an envelope without shifting Rodney. He held it for a moment, then moved it where Rodney could see it. "I hope you like it."

"I hope I do too," Rodney grinned before carefully opening the envelope and drawing out the single sheet of paper. Unfolding it, he gave the words on it his full attention, stilling as their import hit him. "We own our island?"

John couldn’t tell from Rodney’s tone if he was pleased by the gift or annoyed that John had done this on his own. "Yeah, we talked about it a few times, and I wanted to make sure that it would always be _ours_ , so I talked to Elizabeth, and..." The spate of words trailed off. "You’re holding the first official property deed on the planet."

"We own our island," Rodney repeated, his words tinged with wonder. "Our island where we can retire with Rover when we’ve finally solved all the problems in the Pegasus Galaxy." He twisted around and kissed John hard. "Thank you."

John sighed with relief into the kiss even as he deepened it, arms tightening around Rodney. "I guess you like it then," he said when they finally drew apart, both of them panting.

"Like it? I love it! It’s ours, all ours..."

John beamed that happy smile that he reserved just for Rodney. "And it always will be." He hugged Rodney and let out a slow exhalation of contentment.

Rodney tucked the deed to the island inside his jacket and relaxed back against John again, lulled by the lazy rhythm of the wheel.

Several minutes and few more rotations of the ferris wheel passed before John reluctantly shifted. "Okay, I wouldn’t want to spoil this meal you’ve arranged for us, so I guess it’s time to get off the ride. For now." He ran a possessive hand over the safety bar, and his smile widened again. "You made me a ferris wheel."

Rodney grinned self-consciously. "Yes, well, it’s smaller than normal, but I only had so much time."

"It’s perfect!" John kissed him again.

Rodney’s smile gentled. "I’m glad you like it; there’s even room for Rover on one of the other seats so he doesn’t feel left out."

"I hope you made room for Reza and Ciora too, or he’ll make you redesign it!" John laughed.

"Do you think I’m stupid?" Rodney huffed indignantly.

"Of course not, you’re my own personal genius," John said to sooth his ruffled feathers.

Rodney chuckled and turned his head to kiss John’s jaw. "Damn right, Colonel, and speaking of Rover and his harem, there they are." He laughed as Rover escorted Ciora and Reza out onto the pier.

"And I see the ladies have flowers. Rover’s been taking lessons," John chuckled, watching them. "Give us a second to get off, and the ride’s all yours, Rover," he called.

Rodney chuckled. "You know, if I didn’t have better plans, I’d make those mini carts tonight and send them after the girls."

"Behave, you can traumatize Radek tomorrow. Tonight you’re all mine, Valentine," John laughed.

"You aren’t going to break into song, are you?" Rodney asked, eyeing him warily as the wheel halted with their chair at the bottom.

"No, not unless a nun and seven kids suddenly join us," John laughed. "I’m much more interested in dinner right now."

"Well, let’s let the kids have the ride, and we’ll go do that." Rodney opened the safety bar and hopped out, waiting for John to join him before sliding his arm around John’s waist and leading him over to a blanket spread out near the pier’s edge.

"Mmm, a picnic too. I like this date, Dr. McKay." John sat down on the blanket and waited patiently, curious eyes on the basket.

"And you said I couldn’t be romantic." Rodney tried for a hurt tone of voice, but he couldn’t help but snicker as Rover ‘helped’ the flower-bestrewn Reza and Ciora onto the flat seat designed for the carts and settled in between them, radiating smugness as he turned on the ferris wheel.

Watching the carts, John had to chuckle too. "I wonder if Janus had any idea just how much personality they were going to have? I rather doubt the Ancients planned for cart romances."

"I rather doubt they planned on many of the things that happen here now," Rodney nodded, making sure John was comfortably settled on the blanket before leaning over and grasping the cover of the tray, whisking it away to reveal all the trappings of a turkey dinner, including if not the turkey, then its breast.

"Oh wow, if I didn’t already love you, this would do it!" John stared covetously at the food.

Rodney chuckled and began serving John large portions of the turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans and cranberry relish. "Yes, well, I thought this would satiate both your turkey fixation and the one you have for certain body parts."

"Aw, you mean you’re not going to turn female again tonight?" John pretended to be disappointed, but the hand that was cupping Rodney’s groin said otherwise.

"Not on your life!" Rodney exclaimed, squirming from more than the way John’s fingers were playing with him. "That one week was more than enough, thank you!"

John chuckled. "That’s okay. I think this makes up for the loss of the incredible tits."

"Oh, shut up and eat your turkey, Colonel," Rodney grumbled, trying not to grin.

"And then do I get to eat you?"

"Only if I can do the same."

"Oh damn, I really hate that idea, but if you insist."

Rodney groaned. "Get your hand off my dick and onto your utensils, Colonel, or you aren’t going to get to eat your food at all!"

"Hrm, tough choice. But you’ll still be right here after we eat, and I’d hate to waste this meal after you went to all the trouble to get it..." John leaned over and kissed Rodney, a promise of more to come later, then grabbed his fork and knife to dig into the food.

"Getting it wasn’t the problem; Dr. Novak likes me. Getting it prepared, on the other hand... Let’s just say be glad I love you."

"Every day." John grinned at him. "Oh my God, this is so good," he moaned after taking the first bite of turkey.

"If you come all over the food, I’m not eating another bite."

John burst into laughter. "No, I’ll save that for you."

"Good, because the gravy is fine on the potatoes; they don’t need anything else." Rodney nodded firmly and began to eat.

"I thought you liked to taste me?" John managed to interject a plaintive tone into his voice.

"On you, on me, but not mixed in with my food!"

"Damn, you’re picky!"

Rodney’s eyebrows rose. "Are you saying you wouldn’t mind if I jacked off on your oh-so-orgasmic turkey?"

John huddled protectively over his plate. "Eat your dinner, Rodney!"

Rodney chuckled and glanced over at the revolving ferris wheel. "Yes, dear, and then I’ll eat you once we get back to our rooms."

"Good plan." John followed Rodney’s gaze and chuckled. "They’re cute. And Rover’s damn lucky those two don’t mind sharing."

"He’s cart enough for both of them," Rodney grinned. "And since he won’t let you get a cart, he’s quite happy with the girls."

John chuckled again. "That’s just as well since I can’t see myself with a girly cart, and Rover seems to prefer the ladies."

"You’re all man, John; everyone knows that." Rodney grinned and took a sip of his wine.

"Some might argue the point if they knew about us," John pointed out. "But they have no idea what they’re missing," he added with a shrug, not in the least worried by it.

Rodney’s smile changed to a tight frown, and he stabbed viciously at his slice of turkey breast. "Fuck them all and fuck their archaic beliefs as well."

"Hey." John’s hand covered Rodney’s. "I didn’t mean to upset you. We both know there are people like that, which is the reason that stupid ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ rule still exists, but that doesn’t matter to us. And you know that our friends here would go to bat for us too."

"Sorry," Rodney sighed, turning his hand over to squeeze John’s, "ruining the romantic evening here and I don’t mean to."

"I’m sure we can think of some way for you to make it up to me."

"After you’re done with your turkey. We can even have sandwiches later if you leave any behind."

"Mmm, I’ll be sure to restrain myself and make sure there are leftovers. I love turkey sandwiches."

"A fact I’ve only heard a dozen or so times."

John pouted at him.

"I got you turkey! Why are you pouting?"

"Because you usually kiss me when I do."

"For the love of..." Rodney sighed and leaned over to kiss John. "Better?"

"Much." John smiled happily before digging into his meal again. "Good to know I’ve still got it."

"Oh, be quiet and eat," Rodney muttered in mock annoyance.

"Yes sir, Dr. McKay sir, whatever you say, sir."

"Hrmmm, I like that reaction; keep it up, soldier."

John glanced down at his lap. "Not a problem."

Rodney snickered. "After our meal, John, once we get back to our room."

"I’m all yours."

"Exactly."

"I think I’m going to like Valentine’s Day from now on." John took another bite of his dinner, making another sound of sheer enjoyment at the flavors.

"I’m glad to hear it." Rodney paused and smiled. "I feel the same, you know."

"I know."

END


End file.
